


Let's Play a Game Called MAFIA

by Blanc_et_Noir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of people die sorry, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad is stressed save him, Character Death, Detective AU, Gen, Mafia AU, Mafia Game, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Sapnap and George argue, Suspense, a lot of people die, like actually, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: A masked man leaves the apartment complex and walks off under the dim lighting of the street lights. It wasn’t long before he reached his car and opened the driver’s seat. He pushed his keys in and turned it, starting the car. He hummed to himself as he took off his mask, placing it on the car seat beside him. He waits inside his started car as he dials a phone number.“It’s done.”In a sick twist of fate, Skeppy dies so Sapnap and Bad have to find the murderer before they kill more people. They meet and drag more people into the case but as the days dwindle by, more deaths and incidents come alive.Will they find the real murderer or end up living on the edge to their very end?(Based off of the Party Game called Mafia)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 44
Kudos: 101





	1. The First Death

A masked man leaves the apartment complex and walks off under the dim lighting of the street lights. It wasn’t long before he reached his car and opened the driver’s seat. He pushed his keys in and turned it, starting the car. He hummed to himself as he took off his mask, placing it on the car seat beside him. He waits inside his started car as he dials a phone number. 

“It’s done.”

* * *

The very next morning saw Bad groaning as he woke up from a sleepless night. Maybe he shouldn’t have drank that last energy drink and just slept directly like Skeppy had told him to do. He shook his head and checked his phone, expecting messages from his friend about his sleeping habits.

He frowned when the messages stopped around two in the morning. He wasn’t awake anymore but Skeppy tended to send a lot more messages than that. He brushed it off as the man being tired and deciding to sleep early. Bad stretched and walked to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

During his whole routine, not once did his phone ring indicating his chaotic friend calling him. He frowned as he combed his hair and turned to look at the phone. It sat still and silent. He placed the comb down and walked towards his phone, checking it for a moment. He hadn’t silenced it seeing as he needed it as his alarm. 

He let out a sigh. Skeppy must have overslept or something, it wasn’t unusual. He tucked the phone into his pocket and grabbed his bag and set off for work. He walked down his apartment complex and got into the parking lot. He looked around and noted how everyone was doing their normal routine. He shrugged and got into his car, starting it and driving out of the parking lot. 

It wasn’t long before he saw the tall building that was his office and he let out a relieved sigh. Finally, a hint of normalcy. He parked his car in his usual spot and got out, pocketing his keys. He shrugged on his bag and walked into his office. He greeted the receptionist before heading to the elevator and pressing the up button. 

He didn’t have to wait long before the doors slid open and he walked in, checking his phone once more as his other hand went to press the button for his floor. There was a new text message and it was from Sapnap. He chuckled fondly at the thought of his friend and clicked on the notification.

**_Sapnap_ **

**_Hey, Bad! I’ll be heading over to check if you have any juicy details to hand over to me! Expect me there soon!_ **

Bad shook his head and typed a quick response before pocketing his phone once more. The doors slid open and he stepped out. He walked towards his office at a leisurely pace and opened the door. Everything was exactly where he left it and he smiled a bit. He dropped his bag on a nearby chair and went behind his desk, arranging the few stray papers that he had rushed to keep the moment his shift was over last night. 

The whole office was quiet as usual and Bad sunk on his chair and leaned back, groaning. He didn’t know why he had to deal with paperwork when he didn’t have any case to work on. Then again, doing this was just another thing that keeps him fed and under a decent roof. He looked down at the papers and reached for his pen.

He was ready for another boring day of filling out paperworks.

What he wasn’t ready for was the door being slammed open and the station’s lieutenant appeared panting as he gripped the door frame, “Bad, we have a case for you.”

There was a pause as Bad’s eyes widened and he stood up. This was new especially when he was a homicide detective. That meant there was a murder. 

“What happened?”

“A dead body was reportedly found at XXX street in the Diamond Apartment.” Was the rushed reply as his lieutenant fixed himself up.

Bad felt a chill run up his spine. That was the same apartment complex that Skeppy lived in. He shook his head, chasing those thoughts away, “Any other information?” 

“A murder done by stabbing. I’ll need you to head on over and investigate the scene. I’ll have the coroner at your standby for an autopsy.” The man nodded at Bad. “Head on over immediately.”

Bad nodded and grabbed the things he needed for the investigation. Once he was ready, he rushed towards the elevator. He noted how there were more people standing around and huffed. He turned and headed for the staircase and practically flew down the stairs.

Once he reached the lobby, he unknowingly passed Sapnap who was just whistling when he had rushed past. The dark haired man blinked before he turned on his heel and chased after Bad. The two reached his car and the detective pulled open the door and got in, starting the car. The passenger door slammed closed and Bad flinched, turning to face Sapnap.

“Sapnap, I’m busy.” He tried to look stern as he turned to his friend.

“Well, sorry…” He snorted and leaned against the car seat. “But this looks interesting-- after all, you don’t just see the station’s homicide detective rushing around and about.”

Bad groaned and pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards the street where he knew Skeppy’s apartment complex was, “Sapnap please don’t mess this up. Nor can you report about this until you have express permission from the lieutenant.”

The younger male waved away Bad’s concerns, “I know, I know. Come on, just let me tag along?”

“Fine.” Bad sighed. He can’t say no to his friends, especially Sapnap. “Why’d you even decide to visit?”

“I just spoke with Dream and he was encouraging me to find a news title- can’t just have my lazy ass sitting on some good money, right?” Sapnap chuckled as he fiddled with his notepad. “Plus, he’s right- it’s been a good week since I’ve created a compelling article.”

“Dream really does bring out the worst in you.” Bad huffed out a laugh, “Why did you even decide to go to a homicide detective?”

Sapnap gave him a look, “Well, look what happened! I got dragged to a juicy story!”

Bad shook his head but kept his eyes on the road, “Yes but you didn’t expect that. What were you even thinking about going to me?”

“Well, Dream’s on his day off from his coffee shop job but even then you can’t really find any compelling stories there.” Sapnap raised a finger, ticking it off as he went. “George works at a hospital and I don’t think he’ll be too happy about me disturbing his patients. That leaves you!”

“Don’t you have other friends?” Bad teased as he parked in front of the apartment complex. 

“I do! They’re just not as interesting as you three!” Sapnap protested, a blush clear on his cheeks.

“Whatever you say, Sapnap.” Bad chuckled and got out of the car at the same time as the younger male. 

The two leave the car and walk towards the apartment complex that is crawling with police officers supervising it. They were there to ensure the crime scene was untouched and the witness was still there. Bad nodded at the officers and got directions to the apartment. 

He felt his blood run cold when he heard the number. 

As he walks to the elevator, Sapnap trailing wordlessly behind him with a worried expression. He had noticed Bad’s pale complexion but didn’t comment on it. They got into the elevator and Sapnap tried to think of a way to alleviate the tension but didn’t get a chance when the doors slid open. 

They stepped out at the same time and Bad led the way to the apartment. He was muttering to himself and Sapnap’s worry just increased. He followed the older man until they reached a door. Standing by the door was a fretting woman and a police officer.

“What happ-”

“Thank goodness!” The woman let out, her relief clear on her face. 

“Listen, ma’am, I need you to calmly recollect your point of view.” Bad held out two hands placatingly, smiling at the woman. 

Perhaps this was the reason why he was the more desired homicide detective. He had a calming presence and people around him tend to trust him with the information of what they saw. Not only that, but he’s quite good at reassuring them afterwards. Something most detectives end up being impatient to do.

“You see, I was just walking by this hallway as I live just a few doors back there.” She gestured behind her to where her apartment was. “That was when I noticed the door here was slightly open. I was a bit worried because why would anyone leave the door open? So I peeked in and tried calling out and when no one answered, I stepped in.”

“Why did you step in?” Sapnap piped up, appearing beside Bad. The accompanying officer sent him a look but didn’t say anything when Bad nodded along.

“To check if perhaps there was a burglar or anyone.” The woman explained, “After all, who knows how long the door has been open.”

Bad nodded at her explanation. He paused for a moment and nodded at her to continue.

“The moment I saw the living room, I saw the body.” She shivered, rubbing at her arms. “At first I thought he was unconscious until I got closer and saw the blood.”

“You called immediately after?” Bad inquired, peeking at the slightly open door. The dread has finally settled in the pit of his stomach and the only thing keeping him sane at this moment was the normal procedure of investigations. He needed to cling to that  _ one  _ normal thing or else he’d break down.

“Yes, the scene was horrifying!” The woman shook her head, “I didn’t touch anything else, if you’re wondering.”

“Of course, thank you for your service.” Bad smiled at her. Sapnap breathed in when he noted how the smile was shaky. He sent a look at the door and dreaded what he was about to see inside. “We’ll be sure to find who did it and ensure the safety of your apartment once more.”

The woman smiled back at Bad, “Thank you.”

She bowed her head and the officer escorted her downstairs as Bad turned and faced the door. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on the doorknob. He swallowed and turned back to Sapnap who gave an encouraging nod. He opened the door and walked in, looking around at the familiar entry way.

The two stepped in and Bad continued to walk inside while Sapnap looked around. Once Bad stepped into the living room he stiffened when he noted the corpse laying face first on the carpet. He let out a shaky breath and turned to Sapnap.

“It’s him.”

“Bad, I’m-”

“No, no. It’s fine-” Bad looks back down at the corpse as he pulled on rubber gloves. “This just gives me more reason to catch the killer.”

“Uh, Bad look.” Sapnap pointed at a piece of paper right by the corpse’s head. 

Bad crouched down and picked it up with his gloved hands and read the note.

**_‘Let’s play a game.’_ **

There was a symbol right beside it and Sapnap perked up, “Wait, that’s familiar.”

Bad stiffened and turned back to his friend, “You what?”

Sapnap realized how it sounded and shook his head, holding his hands up, “Oh no, it’s just- uh- I heard it through some rumors in my office.” 

“What are these rumors?” Bad stood up, frowning. He still had the note that was written in poison green colored ink. 

“Something about a mafia case from a city over.” Sapnap muttered, “There aren’t a lot of details but there is one recurring thing and it’s a note with that symbol and different colored ink.”

“You think they traveled here?” Bad looked up from the note.

“I mean, if the rumors are true…” Sapnap looked away from Bad and continued to look around the apartment. 

Bad looked back down on the note and took a plastic container to store it. He pocketed it and crouched down to investigate the corpse. He reached out with a shaky hand and slightly pushed him up. He stared at the blank and unresponsive face of his friend and he shivered. He shook his head and focused on his job. He needed to find the murderer, that was what he signed up for.

He checked the body and noted the source of blood came from his stomach. He let out a sigh and decided this would be a better job for the coroner. While it was clear that he had a stab wound, there might be other factors to the death that aren't so cut and dry. He slowly lowered him back down and stood up.

He jolted when he felt Sapnap tap at his shoulder. He turned around and faced Sapnap who had a weird cloak thing in his hands and a mask, “What are those?”

“I recognize them as the standard uniform of a known cult nearby.” Sapnap explained, “Seemed like Skeppy had some other hobbies…”

“He’s part of a cult?” Bad hissed, taking the mask in his hands.

“The leader actually, I shifted through some of his files in case we can find anything related to the murderer but all I found were expenses towards banquets and similar stuff.” Sapnap waved his hand around to prove a point. “I didn’t find any clues to who the mafia could be, though.”

“Neither did I.” Bad turned and gave the apartment one last look. “I’ll have the coroner investigate the body and we’ll try and narrow it down.”

“You’ll have to interrogate everyone in the apartment complex then.” Sapnap pointed out.

Bad let out a tired sigh and shook his head, “Just exactly what I knew I’d be stuck doing when I signed up for this.”

“You think I can accompany you?” Sapnap asked with sparkling eyes.

Bad chuckled and shrugged, “I’ll ask if I could. You might be able to pinpoint some details I might miss, after all- two pairs of ears are better than one.”

Sapnap was about to respond when his phone rang. He jumped and gave Bad a sheepish look as he answered it, “Dream?”

_ “I was wondering if you’re still working?” _ Came the voice of his friend from the other line.

“Why?”

_ “It’s my day off, remember? I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out!” _

“You literally pointed out that I needed to work on my article.” Sapnap responded with a raised eyebrow.

_ “I mean, that was a sleep deprived Dream.”  _

“Whatever you say, maybe next time you shouldn’t volunteer for a late night shift.”

_ “Whatever! Call me if you want to hang- George is busy right now so I’m honestly bored.” _

Sapnap chuckled, “Sure.”

“Dream?” Bad asked once Sapnap pocketed his phone.

Sapnap nodded and the two of them left the apartment, “Yeah, he keeps doing this when he’s off.”

Bad chuckled and took off the blood stained gloves as he passed some of the officers, “Maybe we could hang out after the interrogations? After all, I might need a breather after that.” 

“Good idea.” Sapnap chuckled. 

A whole three hours later saw Bad groaning with his head in his hands while Sapnap was writing something down in his phone. Bad dragged his hands down his face and let out another long drawn out groan, “I don’t believe that the murderer managed to go in and leave without any trace! We can’t even do any sort of fingerprinting cause the only fingerprints seen were Skeppy’s and the woman who walked in!”

“Can we do anything else? Like cameras?” Sapnap suggested, leaning back as he cracked his knuckles. 

“That’s the kicker here…” Bad muttered, “I had some officers look through the tapes the whole night and the report’s right here.”

Sapnap took the file and his eyes widened, “What!? Nothing?”

“Nothing.” Bad agreed. “It’s like whoever was the murderer really saw all the loose ends and tied them together- tight.”

“Then again, if this is really the mafia then they must know their stuff.” Sapnap muttered with the shake of his head. “Am I allowed to publish this article? More of a cautionary tale?”

“Yeah, people should know to be more careful.” Bad agreed, “I’ll just speak to the lieutenant about this.”

* * *

That night, a newspaper was distributed with a front page article about the death of the Cult Leader Skeppy and the implications that a mafia was behind it. 


	2. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a grueling task but there had only been three people who Skeppy spoke to constantly.
> 
> Bad
> 
> George
> 
> Dream

That night, the city sleeps in peace. Two figures meet up and exchange a few words before they leave after sharing a chuckle. As they walk away from each other, the street lamps illuminated the streets. One lone figure stayed underneath it’s light and a smile stretched on his face.

“This should be fun.”

* * *

  
  


Bad groaned as he stretched from his position. He had stayed all night at the office just discussing with Sapnap about suspects until they both fell asleep. Bad let out a tired sigh as he looked down at his desk that was strewn with multiple papers. They had come up with every single person Skeppy had interacted with within the month. It was a grueling task but there had only been three people who Skeppy spoke to constantly.

**_Bad_ **

**_George_ **

**_Dream_ **

“So…” Sapnap mused, “You’re out since you’re the detective… unless?”

“Sapnap!” Bad shook his head, “I didn’t even know about this whole… mafia thing until you mentioned it.”

“You could be acting.” Sapnap chuckled. “But you’re a bad liar so… either George and Dream, huh.”

“Yeah, let’s go and meet up with them.” Bad nodded, pulling up his bag as he stood. “We’ll interrogate them one by one!”

“Let’s go to Dream first.” Sapnap suggested, “I know where his cafe is and maybe we can wrangle him for a short little talk.”

“Sure.” Bad rechecked his belongings. “I need coffee anyways.”

Sapnap chuckled and walked alongside the older man until they reached the parking lot. The two got into Bad’s car and Bad started it. He waited for Sapnap to give him directions as the young male checked his bag.

“Okay uh, you know the Golden Hotel?” Sapnap looked up and asked.

“Heard of it once or twice, yeah.” Bad nodded.

“The cafe is just nearby.” Sapnap explained.

“Ooh, okay!” Bad chirped and pulled out of the parking lot. There was a bit of traffic but they reached the cafe at 10 in the morning and they noted how there were quite a few patrons.

Bad parked the car nearby and they both got out. They smoothed themselves out and moved to enter the small yet bustling cafe. Sapnap pointed to a seat and waved Bad away as he approached the counter. The brunette chuckled and walked towards the counter where he was met with his taller dirty blonde friend.

“Bad! Hey!” Dream grinned, causing a dimple to appear.

Bad chuckled and waved at Dream, “Hey, Sapnap and I are here to talk to you if you have time?”

“Hm, it’s not that busy and you seem to be the last one to order so…” Dream trailed off.

“Great! I’ll have a black coffee, no sugar and I think you know what Sapnap wants?”

Dream hummed and sent finger guns, “Got it.”

Bad paid for their orders and grinned at Dream as he made his way to the table Sapnap chose. The raven haired man looked up from his phone, “Is he free?”

“Yup!” Bad slid into the seat and leaned back, “What are you looking at?”

“A coworker texted me about some rumors of a vigilante but since there’s literally no concrete evidence none of them really made an article about it.” Sapnap shrugged, pocketing his phone.

“Do you just text each other article ideas?” Bad tilted his head in confusion.

“Uh, yeah- in case one of us gets a lead.” Sapnap nodded, “Then again it’s just between me and a few others. There are some who are really competitive and hold their ideas close to their chest.”

Bad nodded as he hummed at the information. A vigilante?

“You think he’s the one that killed Skeppy?” Bad leaned in close.

“I- I don’t know.” Sapnap shook his head, “While the note was left behind, maybe the vigilante was just imitating them to get the police off his trail or something.”

“That’s right… it’s possible that it wasn’t the mafia who did it.” Bad considered.

“Either way, we should find whoever it is fast.” Sapnap muttered.

“Find who?” Dream blinked as he set down the two glasses. One held Bad’s coffee while the other had Sapnap’s milk.

“Oh, Dream!” Bad looked up with a smile, “Can you talk now or should we come back another time?”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Dream snorted as he took a seat. “I have Finn handling the cashier at the moment. What’s this about anyways?”

“I take it you’ve read the news?” Bad started off.

“I did.” Dream nodded before he turned to Sapnap, “Nice article by the way.”

“Thanks.” Sapnap smiled as he sipped his drink.

“Yeah, we narrowed down the suspects to whoever spoke to Skeppy the most or interacted with him for quite some time during this month.”

“I’m one of the suspects?” Dream leaned back, blinking in shock.

“We’re just covering all our bases.” Bad smiled apologetically. “We just need an alibi from you- if you have one?”

“Well, Sapnap knows I went for my night shift here at this cafe at around… 12 in the evening?” Dream tapped a finger on his chin as he thought about it.

“Where were you at 2 to 3 dawn?” Bad leaned forward. 

“Oh, that’s when Finn and I started to close. I was with him until three thirty at least to clean up the cafe.” Dream answered.

“Wait- you never mentioned why the cafe had a night shift that late.” Bad frowned, “Don’t they usually just open until six or something?”

“Yeah not this cafe at least.” Dream chuckled, “We try to cater to some night owls too, especially those from the Golden Hotel.”

“I see…” Bad hummed as he took a sip from his coffee. “You think I can ask Finn some questions to solidify your alibi?”

“Sure, I’ll go switch with him.” Dream chuckled and stood up. “And if it makes it any better… Skeppy was a good guy.”

“He was.” Bad nodded, ignoring the lump that appeared in his throat.

They watched Dream and Finn exchange a few words before dream pointed at their table. Before Finn could approach them, Sapnap piped up, “What do you think?”

“It seems like a solid alibi, if we get some confirmation, that just leaves one last suspect.” Bad shook his head.

“Hey, Dream mentioned you wanted to speak with me?” Finn pulled back a chair and sat down.

“It’s nice to meet you, Finn! My name is Bad and I’m a homicide detective. He’s my friend, Sapnap and he’s a reporter.” Bad smiled at the man. Usually most people would immediately tense up if they realize they’re speaking to a police officer so Bad always ends his introduction with a smile just to calm the people.

“Oh… what do you need to speak to me for?” Finn shifted in his seat, a bit uncomfortable now that he knew what Bad’s job was.

“Nothing too serious, we just want to confirm if Dream was with you at around 2 to 3 in the morning the other night.” Bad spoke softly and slowly. There was no need to rush things and cause even more discomfort and tension to stir between him and Finn.

“I see…” The two could practically see the tension leave Finn’s shoulders as she slumped. “Yeah, he was with me the entire time. We even closed shop a little earlier than usual.” 

“Which was?” Bad prompted slowly.

“Three thirty, I believe.” Finn tapped his chin before he nodded, “Yeah.”

“I see, thank you, Finn!” Bad smiled. The two watched as Finn smiled back and stood up, returning the chair.

“You’re welcome, come back to the cafe anytime!”

“Will do, your coffee is wonderful!” Bad chuckled as he waved.

“You know I come here a lot.” Sapnap snorted, “I don’t even think Bad needed to introduce us.”

“Of course I’d remember you, Sapnap.” Finn chuckled. “Anyways, I should head back, enjoy the rest of your time here!”

“Will do!” Bad called back. “So, that leaves George.”

Sapnap scowled, “I mean, I wouldn’t put it past him to be part of the mafia.”

Bad sighed and shook his head, “I know the two of you have your differences but you shouldn’t let that hatred blind you and jump to conclusions.”

“I mean, George is a doctor.” Sapnap stressed, “If anyone knows what would kill a person, it’d be them.”

“Well, we’ll just have to ask him when we see him then.” Bad finished his coffee and stood up, “Which is soon.”

“You guys are leaving already?” Dream raised an eyebrow when they passed the counter. They turned back to see him leaning on the counter with a tilted head.

“Yeah, we have one more suspect to go.” Bad nodded.

“One more? Shouldn’t that just have them be the actual murderer?” Dream raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think George could kill anyone.” Bad shook his head, “He became a doctor for a reason, after all.”

“You never know.” Sapnap huffed.

“True, George doesn’t look all that capable.” Dream chuckled before he straightened, “Well, whatever you find- good luck on the case!”

“Thanks, we’ll see you around Dream!” Bad grinned and waved at his friend. The two exited the cafe and got into Bad’s car.

They sat in silence as Bad leaned against his chair with a sigh, “This is going to be tough.”

“What?” Sapnap looked at Bad.

“What if George didn’t kill him? What then? Those two were our only leads!” Bad gestures everywhere, “We’ll be back to square one and all those hours last night would be wasted!”

Sapnap sighed, “Do you want to get some lunch on the way or something? If the traffic isn’t that heavy we can catch George on his lunch break.” 

“That would be nice.” Bad muttered.

The two ended up ordering take-out from a nearby McDonald’s. Sapnap munched on his burger while Bad drank his coke as they drove towards the hospital George worked in. Sapnap realized they’ll have to inform him ahead of time since George’s work was different from Dream’s and his schedule wasn’t as flexible. 

“Uh, Bad I’ll text George about our arrival. In case he’s busy.” Sapnap suggested.

“Oh, you’re right!” Bad nodded as he turned to look at Sapnap slightly, “Can you tell him the important details so there aren’t that much questions when we get there?”

“Sure.” Sapnap grabbed his phone and unlocked it with a swipe. He scrolled and found George’s contact information and pressed it, moving to his messages. He started typing out something informative and sent it to George.

**_‘George, Bad and I are heading over to your office today to interrogate you. You’re our last suspect for Bad’s case and we just need an alibi from you.’_ **

Sapnap waited, watching his stagnant screen for a moment that was until he noted the three dots that indicated George was typing a response.

**_‘Sure, go wait in my office if I’m not there- need to grab some paperwork from the ER.’_ **

Sapnap sent a thumbs up emoji before he pocketed the phone, “Done.”

“Great, cause we’re here!” Bad grinned as he pulled into the hospital’s parking lot. 

Once he found a parking spot, the two climbed out of the car and walked towards the pristine white hospital. They entered through the entrance and Sapnap led Bad to George’s office which was on the fourth floor. They entered an elevator and waited for their stop. Once they reached the floor, they got off the elevator and turned to the right.

Soon, they were in front of the door and Sapnap knocked for a moment. No one responded and Sapnap opened the door. Just as George had said in his text, the office was empty but Sapnap knew he was just about to get back once he got the necessary paperwork. The two entered his office and Sapnap can’t help but look around.

It had been a long time since he visited George’s office, seeing how the three and sometimes four would choose to meet up somewhere that wasn’t their office. He looked around, noting the fake skull on George’s desk and chuckled at the cliche-ness of it all.

“Oh, you’re here!” George let out, his hands full of folders. He was standing at the door before he entered and closed it behind him, “I’m skipping my lunch break to finish these, so if you need to ask questions, uh- now would be good.”

“You’re skipping lunch?” Bad looked up, eyes shining with worry.

“If that’s your question then I don’t necessarily do it often.” George chuckled, waving away his concern. “I just ate a sandwich a few minutes ago, anyways.”

“Better take care of yourself.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, “You’re the doctor after all.”

George snorted and placed the folders on his desk, moving to sit on his chair, “What’re the questions?”

“Where were you at 2 to 3 in the morning the other night?” Bad jumped straight into the question. 

“I was at home, like any normal person?” George looked at Bad funny. “I usually sleep at that time unless I have a night shift which is rare.”

“So you don’t have an alibi.” Sapnap leaned back with crossed arms.

“Wha- I just said I was at home sleeping.” George reiterated, his tone edging to impatient. 

“Yeah but do you have any proof of it?” Sapnap waved his hand around, “You could be lying- unless there’s a third party that can prove your alibi to be true you’re still our prime suspect right now.”

“What?” George hissed, “I’m a bloody doctor, you really think I’d murder someone? Skeppy of all people?”

“What’s wrong with it being Skeppy?” Bad frowned, looking at George.

“Nothing! Sure, I talk to him a lot but that’s cause we’re friends!” George threw his hands up in frustration. “I don’t hate him enough to kill him!”

“But didn’t you mention that you hated cults and said that the leader should just drop dead- like… last week?” Sapnap added.

“I- yeah I said that but I didn’t know Skeppy was their leader until you made an article about it!” George scowled. “Who knows, maybe _you_ killed him just to make an article! I mean, ‘Cult Leader killed by Mafiosos’ is quite a catch, maybe you planned all of this out to get money!”

“You can’t just say that!” Sapnap hissed, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk. “I wouldn’t kill anyone for an article and you know it!”

“Who knows!?” George stood up. In spite of the height difference, George glared at Sapnap and shoved a finger at his chest, “You journalists would do _anything_ for your article to be on the front page.”

“You don’t know anything about being a journalist, doctor.” Sapnap sneered, “Who better to kill someone than a person who knows exactly _what can_ kill people?”

“Excuse me?”

Before George could say anything else, Bad grabbed Sapnap’s shoulder and pulled him back. He let out a tired sigh as he glared down at both of them, “Both of you are muffin heads if you keep arguing like that.”

“Bad-”

“He-”

“Enough! Arguing gets us nowhere!” Bad placed an arm in between the two. “If you continue on like this, the murderer might as well just kill someone else!”

“Well he can’t if he’s right in front of you.” Sapnap crossed his arms and looked away.

“What was that!?”

“I said _enough!_ ” Bad hissed, holding George in place. “Can you two just set your differences aside and think logically?”

“I am thinking logically.” Sapnap glared at George.

“He’s sprouting out false accusations!” George screeched, pointing at Sapnap.

Bad pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at the two of them, “Sit down and calm down.”

The two stiffened at Bad’s tone and obediently followed the older man. Once the two were settled, Bad let out a sigh and sat down himself.

“Bad-”

“Not another word from you.” Bad glared at Sapnap. “George, Sapnap is _partially_ right. Your alibi doesn’t hold up that much so we’ll have to monitor you for the next few days.”

“Wha- I need to work!” George argued.

“We know and we’re sorry but as of now we’ll take you into custody and monitor you.” Bad sent a look when George opened his mouth to protest. The younger male clicked his jaw shut and listened, “It’s just for a few days until we actually find other leads.”

“I- fine.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


George conceded and the two brought him into the police station for monitoring. That very same day, Sapnap felt dread settle in his stomach and he left Bad in the station as he made his way home on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! I might update this weekly HAHHAHA. I hope you won't hate me as much these next chapter uwu.
> 
> Who do you think the mafias are? Who are s u s p i c i o u s??
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! Hope you enjoyed uwu


	3. The Third Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had nothing to say because it was true. He was a vigilante and he had killed people before. He just didn’t kill Skeppy. He never did. While he killed people, he never killed an innocent. Never. He always aimed for those who committed crimes. Ever since he found out about the mafia, he has always aimed to take them out. 

A glass fell to the ground and shattered. This loud sound caused one of the figures to freeze and the other to lunge and tackle the frozen figure. The two fall to the ground as one of them tries to subdue the other as they struggle. One figure grabbed a nearby lamp and smashed it over the figure’s head. The figure slumped over and the one standing breathed heavily as he brought out a phone.

“I need you to help me.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bad fretted around the office as he grabbed his keys and ran a hand through his hair. George was following him with a worried look on his face. As the two rushed through the office, a taller figure stepped in between them with a calming gesture.

“Woah, where are you two going in a rush?” The taller male asked.

“Wilbur!” Bad skidded to a stop so he wouldn’t bump into him. 

“Hey, Wilbur.” George waved from behind Bad. He was still a bit antsy from the night before of staying in the station. 

“Sapnap called-”

“It’s 3 in the morning, Bad.” Wilbur rubbed at his forehead. “Why did he call?”

“He’s at Skeppy’s apartment and-”

“Wait, he’s part of the investigation?” Wilbur blinked, eyes wide.

“He is, now he said it’s important and he found a lead.” Bad stressed. He looked up at Wilbur with pleading eyes and the taller male held up his hands in surrender.

“Alright, but I’m coming with you in case.” He smiled casually, “You should be glad I have a night shift.”

“Thank you, Wilbur.” Bad let out a breath. He led the two men to the parking lot and got into the driver’s seat of the car. George got into shotgun while Wilbur stayed at the back and leaned against the car seat.

They drove in silence as Bad tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in anxiety. What was Sapnap doing in Skeppy’s apartment? He had a slight bad feeling about all this and shook the shivers away. He can’t have that right now. His friend needed him.

The car skidded to a halt and Bad made sure he parked it right as he and the other two got down the car. He ran through the doors and chose the stairs instead of the elevator. He knew that if he used it, he’d be too antsy and would just annoy the other two with his fretting.

“Bad, wait-!” George huffed, trying to catch up to the taller male. He hated the fact he had such short legs and couldn’t step up the stairs just as fast. Wilbur was right beside him and he was silent.

“Sapnap-!?” Bad paused at the door of the apartment and he stared.

George and Wilbur managed to catch up to him with the shortest male breathing heavily. When they noticed Bad frozen by the door, George felt dread while Wilbur shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Bad’s shoulder.

“Bad?”

“Bad, what’s wrong?” George asked, stepping closer and trying to peek inside.

Bad’s face was morphed into one of shock as he stared limply at what happened to the apartment. It was mostly thrashed and standing in the middle of it all was Sapnap and just at his legs with his hands behind his back was Mega.

“Mega?” Bad squeaked out, entering the apartment, “What- Sapnap what happened?”

“I caught him sneaking around Skeppy’s apartment.” Sapnap pointed at Mega who merely shook his head.

“What were  _ you  _ doing here, Sapnap?” Wilbur looked around the apartment. 

“I came back to check if there were any other clues we weren’t able to see last time.” Sapnap explained, waving his hands around. “That when I found Mega snooping around.”

“What were you doing here, Mega?” Bad frowned, “You know that this place is closed off for investigation.”

“I-”

“Wait a second- is that a sniper?” George squeaked, pointing at the large gun laying just a few feet away.

“That wasn’t here last time…” Bad turned to give Mega a look.

“He brought it with him.” Sapnap stated, “He’s that vigilante I was talking about.”

“Do you refute this?” Bad knelt down, looking at Mega in the eyes.

The shorter and younger male stared back. This was the moment he realized that he couldn’t really say anything to refute it. The evidence was all there. The gun, his presence in the apartment when he wasn’t supposed to. Not only that but Sapnap was a witness and he somehow recognized his outfit- probably based on the rumors going around. Mega sighed and shook his head, looking down.

He had  _ not _ killed Skeppy. The reason he was there was to find clues leading to whoever the killer may be. He had not expected Sapnap to think the same and find him, inevitably thinking he was guilty based on his appearance alone. Not only that, whether he killed Skeppy or not he was still guilty in the eyes of the law due to his list of murders.

He watched as Bad gave him a sad look and stood up, turning to discuss something with Wilbur. The taller male looked down at him before he turned to face Bad and gave him his opinion on the matter. It wasn’t long before the two turned back.

“You’re under arrest, Mega.” Wilbur intoned, crouching down and helping Mega stand up.

Sapnap moved to stand next to George. The two had an air of tension before Sapnap turned, “George… uh- yeah, I’m sorry for what happened in the hospital.”

“No… It’s fine, we were all stressed.” George shook his head, “But what were you thinking coming back here alone?”

  
Sapnap shrugged and shoved his hands into his pocket, “I don’t know, I just had a bad feeling and decided to try and check it out. Didn’t think I’d bump into a vigilante.”

George snorted and shook his head, “Somehow… Somehow I’m still a bit on edge.”

“Yeah same.” Sapnap chuckled, “Anyways, we should go with Bad and Wilbur.”

“Yeah.”

The two leave the apartment, giving it one last look before Sapnap closed the door and they walked to the elevator where the three were waiting. Bad was speaking on his phone while Wilbur had a hand on Mega’s shoulder. The younger male merely stayed silent and waited for the inevitable.

“What’s up?” Sapnap called out as they approached.

“Bad’s speaking with the Lieutenant.” Wilbur smiled, gesturing to Bad. “We’re filing for an arrest and trial for Mega.”

“Oh? When’s the trial?” George peeked over from behind Sapnap.

“Today if we can get the paperwork through fast enough.” Wilbur nodded, “Seeing as it is nearing 4 in the morning.”

Bad let out a breath as he finished his call and gave the group a wry grin, “He wasn’t all that amused to get a call at dawn.”

Sapnap snorted and shrugged, “I would too.”

  
“What’s the word?” George tilted his head a bit, curious as to the next step they would take.

“Wilbur and I are in charge of the paperwork at the moment.” Bad explained, “George, you’re free to leave.”

“What about the trial?” Sapnap tilted his head, shooting Mega a look. “Even if he didn’t murder Skeppy, he did kill a few others as well.”

“Exactly why Wilbur and I will try and finish the paperwork soon.” Bad grinned. The elevator doors opened and they all filled in. 

“I still can’t believe the vigilante is you, Mega.” George muttered with a shake of his head. 

Mega remained silent as he stared down at the ground. He had nothing to say because it was true. He was a vigilante and he had killed people before. He just didn’t kill Skeppy. He never did. While he killed people, he never killed an innocent.  _ Never _ . He always aimed for those who committed crimes. Ever since he found out about the mafia, he has always aimed to take them out. 

He let out a quiet sigh when the doors opened and he was ushered towards Bad’s car. At the very least he wasn’t manhandled like any normal criminal. He got into the back with Wilbur and Sapnap on either sides of him. He stared in front and leaned back as they drove back to the station. 

_ This was going to be a long day for him. _

While Wilbur and Bad worked out the details of the trial for Mega, George and Sapnap decided to crash in George’s apartment which was closer to the station. Sapnap fell on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm with a groan. George rolled his eyes as he closed the door and slipped off his shoes. 

He entered his apartment and plopped down beside Sapnap, leaning back and letting out a sigh. He was so tired, having stayed up the whole night with Bad at the police station. He shook his head and let himself relax but he just can’t. It was as if he couldn’t. He just felt a random chill up his spine and he tried to shake it off.

“So… George…” Sapnap started, his voice wavering. “I’m… I’m really sorry about that a while ago.”

“A while ago?” 

  
“That- uh- Where I accused you and all.”

“Sapnap, you already apologized.” George deadpanned. 

  
  
“I know! But I still feel bad.” Sapnap shrugged, “I- I shouldn’t have jumped the gun and accused you like that.”

George smiled a bit, “No, it’s fine… we were all stressed.” 

“I know but that doesn’t erase the guilt.” Sapnap groaned. “You’re my friend… I should’ve given you at least the benefit of the doubt instead of antagonizing you. Who knew that it was a vigilante all along?”

“Right?” George blew at his bangs, stretching. “So, guess you’re getting a new article to write, huh?”

Sapnap perked up, his eyes sparkling as he grinned, “You’re right!”

George chuckled and shook his head as Sapnap dug for his phone. He unlocked it and started muttering as he typed away on his phone. George smiled at his friend’s habit and stood up, moving to prepare some breakfast for himself and Sapnap. He hoped the younger man liked pancakes. 

As he cooked, he felt his pocket vibrate and he blinked. He turned the stove off and dug for his phone, answering the call, “Hello?”

“George! Hi!” Dream’s voice filtered through, his laugh brightening George’s day just a little bit.

“Hey!”

“Hello!” Dream chuckled, continuing the little bit. George chuckled along before the younger man’s voice broke him out of it, “I heard you were in the station?”

“Oh right.” George hummed, moving the plates to the island where they can cool off a bit. “I was one of the suspects for Skeppy’s murder.”

“Yeah but you wouldn’t do it.” He could imagine Dream shaking his head. “You’re too soft for that.”

“Hey, I can kill someone.” George joked. “But I’m out now.”

“Oh?” For some reason, Dream’s voice rose a pitch higher. George shook it off and chalked it up to worry, “What happened?”

“Uh, Sapnap- the idiot- went back to Skeppy’s apartment to find clues and bumped into Mega who we found out was a vigilante.” George explained, opening the cupboards for utensils.

“That’s a relief then… Where are you right now?”

“I’m with Sapnap in my apartment, we’re going to have breakfast right now.” George moved to the doorway where he peeked towards Sapnap. He moved the phone away from him as he called out, “Sapnap, I made breakfast.”

“Wha- uh yeah thanks.” Sapnap muttered as he waved it off. 

“Sapnap, eat.” George groaned, setting his phone done as he walked towards the younger male.

“Later, let me- woah hey!” He screeched when George swiped at his phone. “I was doing something!”

“Yeah but you didn’t have dinner and breakfast. Let’s eat.” George huffed, bringing the phone out of his reach.

“You know I’m taller than you.”

“Shut up.” George puffed his cheeks out. “I’ll give it to you if you eat with me.”

Sapnap laughed, “Awe, you just want someone to eat with.”

“Ugh! Shut up, I hate you.” George scowled, stomping back to the kitchen. 

Sapnap grinned and followed the older male into the kitchen and plopped on a chair by the island, “Pancakes?”

  
“Why, do you not like them?” George turned back, bringing up his phone. 

“Nah, it’s great.” Sapnap eyed George as he brought the phone back to his ear, “Who’s calling?”

“Dream.”

“Get him on speaker, come on!” Sapnap grinned, leaning across the table to try and swipe for the short male’s phone. 

“Wha- Sapnap hey!” George backed up with a huff, “Can’t we have some privacy?”

  
“Not when I’m here.” Sapnap cooed. He chuckled and waved his hand, “Come on, come on…”

“Ugh, fine.” George rolled his eyes, “Dream, Sapnap is being a big baby-”

“I am not!”

“-and he wants me to put it in speaker while we eat.” George continued, setting down his phone on the table and setting it on speaker.

“Hey, Dream!” Sapnap screeched, a goofy smile on his face.

There was a laugh, “Hi!”

“So, George isn’t a murderer.” Sapnap started off, taking a bite from his pancakes.

“Wha- of course I’m not.” George huffed, “Come on, you admitted you were wrong.”

“That was an apology, not an admittance of defeat.” Sapnap pointed his fork at George. 

Dream chuckled through the phone as he listened to Sapnap and George go on with their back and forth. He waited until they settled down before suggesting something.

“So, once all this blows over… Do you two and Bad want to head over and hang out tomorrow or something?” Dream asked, his voice light.

“Why do we need to bring him along.” George groaned, pointing at Sapnap. He knew Dream couldn’t see the gesture but after Sapnap’s indignant ‘hey!’ it was clear who George was talking about. “Come on, Dream. Why don’t we just go alone together and let Bad and Sapnap hang out?”

“What- ew.” Sapnap snorted, waving the fork around. “I don’t need to know that, George.” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Sapnap.” George grumbled with a roll of his eyes. “I just wanted to be with Dream alone after all…  _ this _ .” 

“Awe, you want me to comfort you, Gogy?” Dream cooed.

George’s face turned beet red as Sapnap howled with laughter. He spluttered for a moment, bringing a hand to his face as he tried to cover the redness of his cheeks. Sapnap continued to cackle, slamming a fist on the tabletop as he tried to control his laughter at the predicament the older man was in.

“Gogy?”

“ **_DREAM_ ** !!” George hissed, still trying to hide his face in his hands, “I hate you.”

“I love you too, Gogy.” Dream’s voice lowered and George blushed even harder.

Sapnap laughed, “Go on, George. Say it back!”

George stayed silent, glaring at Sapnap as he continued to slowly get down from his high. “Oh shut up.”

“Awe, you didn’t say it back, George.” George could hear the pout in Dream’s voice and snorted.

“Whatever, Dream.” George huffed and looked away from the phone, shoving a slice of pancake into his mouth as an excuse. 

“Anyways, I’m just glad the both of you are safe.” Dream’s voice had raised an octave higher but George and Sapnap brushed it off as his worry.

“We are too.” Sapnap chuckled, leaning against his hand. While he was grateful that he got a lot of articles out of this whole thing, it still didn’t take away the slight fear and dread pooling at his stomach. It was like everything was going to go wrong at any moment.

“You should stay safe as well.” George muttered around his fork, his other hand drawing circles around the tabletop. He still felt restless and off. As if this wasn’t the end.

“I will.” Dream stated, his tone so hard to read. “I always am.”

* * *

That day, a vigilante was executed and the news spread that everything was safe. For  _ now _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA LATE UPDATE BUT SCHOOL HAPPENED AND J U S T NOW DID I FIND THE TIME TO ACTUALLY W R I T E. Anyways, I already have everything planned so don't worry uwu, you might get m o r e updates soon. Just you w a it. I'll finish this and my other fic before I begin something else... No matter how much I want to start another fic HAHAHAH.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED!! <3 <3


	4. The Fourth Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s get on it then.” George grinned.
> 
> “Wait- let’s get inside… I actually need your help and you can’t tell Bad about it.” Sapnap began, grabbing and dragging George into the station.
> 
> "Woah- wait-- not tell Bad?" George stumbled after Sapnap, trying to match his pace. "I- why?"
> 
> "I don't know but I have this bad feeling that whoever this murderer is, they're after Bad next."

George lingered in his kitchen for a bit, eyes glancing around him frantically every second. He had an off feeling and he couldn’t stop the shivers running up his spine nor the goosebumps that ran along his skin. He ran a hand against his arms to chase the goosebumps away and shook his head. He reached over and picked up a glass. He would drink some water and perhaps head to bed.

He tensed when a shadow loomed over him. He turned but let out a scream and dropped the glass when he felt a blade puncture his lower back. He coughed, blood splattering on the floor from his wound. The blade immediately retracted and he fell on his knees, one hand on the floor where the broken glass cut through his palm and the other went to his wound.

When he thought he was free, the blade went down on his shoulder and he let out another pained yell. He fell over and dropped to the ground, his head hitting the tiled floor of his kitchen hard. His vision swam and he wheezed, trying to blink away the black spots. He must’ve got a concussion. He coughed and listened as the intruder-  _ murderer _ \- walked out and escaped.

George sucked in a breath through his teeth as he shakily pushed himself up. His vision got worse and started to make him dizzy, amplifying the pain in his head. He groaned, hissing through the pain. His hand fumbled around and he grabbed the counter to pull himself up, wincing when his wounds from the broken glass got aggravated. He got on his feet and felt around for his phone that he had placed on the counter top. He grasped it and looked down. 

His vision blurred but he was able to pick Bad’s number and call him. He hissed in pain as the bright light brought another sharp pain to his head and he let his phone drop to the table top. He looked around for his med kit and shuffled around. He needed to survive this.

* * *

“George?” Bad’s voice echoed around as George leaned against the counter top, breathing heavily. 

He had finally found his med kit and was bandaging the wound at his back after taking painkillers. His head was starting to clear and his vision wasn’t as blurry. He just felt a bit groggy from the blood loss and the pain. He shook his head lightly and turned to his phone.

“Bad, I got attacked by the mafia but I wasn’t able to see their face because they attacked me from behind.” He spilled. He couldn’t stop the words and felt as if he was just rambling but he needed Bad to know.

“What? George, slow down.” Bad started, “Take a deep breath and recount to me what happened.”

George took a shaky breath and nodded, forgetting that Bad couldn’t see him. He finished up his bandaging around his stomach and moved to bandage his hand before it got infected. He let out a sigh and rearranged his thoughts so it would be a lot more understandable. 

“So, I didn’t sleep cause I had this bad feeling.” George began, wrapping his hand up with gauze. “I went to drink some water when I saw a shadow looming above me and I got stabbed in my lower back. Then, they stab me again near my shoulder, just missing the top of my spinal cord.”

“Oh my god- are you okay?” Bad stressed, his voice going an octave higher. 

“I’m fine, I just got a little bump on my head but I’m fine!” George rushed, realizing just what he said. “I’m a doctor, remember?”

“Still.” Bad insisted, “I’m coming over.”

“Wait- Bad it’s like three in the morning and you haven’t slept since yesterday.” George argued back, “I just called to tell you-”

“No, I’m coming over.” Bad continued. George could hear shuffling on the other male’s end and realized he can’t convince him otherwise. He let out a sigh and let his non-injured hand run through his hair.

He flinched when he realized that was the same arm whose shoulder was stabbed. He felt the blood still running down his back and pale skin. He shivered at the feeling and shook his head. He reached over to hang up on the phone as Bad was more focused on getting here than the call. He looked down at the med kit and started to work on patching up on the wound at his back.

What he didn’t expect was a knock on his door just a few minutes into him patching himself up. He blinked. Bad couldn’t have reached his apartment that quickly but he opened the door anyways. He had thrown all caution to the wind and he cursed himself internally. The person in front of him was Dream and he gawked.

“I didn’t expect you to be half-naked when I came here.” Dream chuckled, looking down at George with dark eyes and a half-hearted smile.

“Dream- I what?” George spluttered, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

“Sapnap called me in a panic and told me to- and I quote- ‘haul your ass to George before he dies’.” Dream grinned after he said this, the sparkle in his green eyes back. George chuckled and stepped aside, letting Dream into his apartment. Once he was inside, he turned back to George with worried eyes, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” George responded dryly, “If being stabbed twice is okay then I’m just great.”

“George…”

“I guess I need a little help.” George admitted under the concerned gaze of Dream. “I can’t really reach my back all that good.”

“Do you need to sit down?”

“No- I’m fine-”

“George you got stabbed twice.” Dream insisted, leading him to the couch. “Where’s your med kit?”

“The kitchen counter top.”

He watched as Dream silently walked into the kitchen. He let out a sigh as the pain flared once more and he winced in pain. He didn’t know  _ how _ he survived but he was glad he did. He could remember the pain and he wanted to just pass out on the cold and hard floor. Then, he felt the determination and  _ spite _ to stay alive and not become another one of those stupid murder victims. He sighed and watched as Dream walked back in with the med kit.

“Alright, can you turn around a bit?”

“Sure.” George muttered, shifting a bit so Dream had full access to his back. He was somewhat glad the man was here to help him. God knows the sloppy work he’d have done for his back due to the pain.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dream asked once more, his touch soft and careful as they worked on his wound. 

“I’m fine. I just want to pass out and maybe sleep for a whole day or something but other than that… just dandy.” George muttered. Dream chuckled as the shorter male’s British accent came through in his speech. 

They both sat in silence. Dream bandaging his wounds while George was stuck stewing with his thoughts alone. The silence didn’t stretch for too long before there was frantic knocking and George shook his head with a chuckle. Dream smiled as he opened the door and was face to face with Sapnap.

“George I swear to fuck if you die on me-”

“I’m not dead, Sapnap.” George chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “I should be telling you that.”

“You make no sense.” Sapnap pulled a face, plopping down beside him. He said this yet he looked George over with worried and dark eyes.

“You're literally so impulsive, I wouldn’t be surprised if you died first.” George joked. 

Sapnap huffed, punching George on the shoulder lightly, “You’re the worst.”

“Are you done bandaging the wound?” George turned his head to look up at Dream who was keeping up the med kit. 

“Yeah, who else are we waiting for?” Dream nodded as he straightened and moved to the kitchen to keep the med kit.

“We’re waiting on Bad, he should be here soon considering there’s barely any traffic.” Sapnap muttered, pulling out his phone to check his texts. 

“Are you alright, George?” Dream asked when he got back and sat on the other side of him. 

“I’m…” George let out a deep breath, “I’m fine- I just… I guess I’m a bit shaky and… Yeah.”

“George, you don’t have to lie.” Dream whispered, taking George’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Being nearly killed… that’s- you don’t have to be strong. Sapnap and I can understand.”

George took a deep breath but before he could say something else, there was a knock on the door. Sapnap stood up and moved to open the door, leaving Dream and George to their conversation. He knew only Dream could get George to realize the situation properly and stop lying about his condition. The man could be so oblivious sometimes.

He greeted Bad at the door and smiled at the slightly disheveled man, “He’s fine. I had Dream rush here first, anyways.”

“That’s good.” Bad let out, smiling a bit. Sapnap caught sight of a taller male just lurking behind Bad and grinned.

“Wilbur! You’re here, too?” Sapnap called out, stepping aside to let the two officers enter the apartment. 

“Yeah, thought Bad needed some help.” Wilbur chuckled, running a hand through his fluffy hair. 

“Wilbur, Bad?” George called out, hearing their voices but he was unsure. He felt Dream’s grip on his hand tightened and he looked up at the taller male. He seemed to be fixated on Wilbur before he turned back to him with a soft smile.

“Yeah, you doing okay, George?” Bad rushed over, his brows furrowed in worry. He checked George over, fussing around him a bit. Dream chuckled at George’s disgruntled expression and pulled away so Bad has full access to the older male.

“I’m fine, Bad.” George huffed, swatting at bad’s fretting hands. “I managed to patch myself up in time. The murderer was sloppy.”

“Which is weird considering Mega was supposedly the murderer.” Sapnap grunted. He was a bit worried when Bad had called him and told him George was almost murdered, especially right after Mega was just executed. 

“Then that means it’s really the mafia.” Bad muttered. 

“Wait- so was executing Mega-”

“No, it wasn’t a mistake.” Wilbur jumped in before George could finish his question, “He still had his own faults, whether it was Skeppy’s murder or not. This just means the case isn’t closed.”

“Are you four okay?” Dream asked, “Like, actually- this must be really stressful for you guys.”

“It is…” Bad groaned, slumping on the couch. He brought a hand up and ran it through his hair as he huffed. “Do we have any clue now?”

“I didn’t see their face.” George shook his head, “Sorry.”

“You think he got injured?” Wilbur asked, “Maybe we can-”

  
“No, they were two consecutive strikes, not really a killing blow but could’ve been had he not missed.” George explained, waving his hands around as he did so. “He probably hadn’t expected me to be awake and was fumbling or something. But he had left because he knew if he stayed any longer I might see his face or something, I don’t know.”

“We will never know their true intentions, really.” Wilbur sighed, taking a seat as well. 

“What other clues do you have?” Dream asked, looking between his friends.

“Absolutely nothing.” Bad’s dejected tone caused the mood to lower. “Unless we basically just interrogate everyone- We don’t even know if this murderer  _ knows _ the people they kill or it’s just randomized!”

“I mean, all murderers have a connection between the victims.” Sapnap interjected, “No matter how… crazy it is, there’s  _ always _ a connection.”

“Then what could it be?” Wilbur frowned.

There was silence as they stewed quietly on the implications. They all jumped when a phone rang and they all turned to Wilbur who looked both apologetic and sheepish. He took out his phone and his eyes widened a bit at the ID.

“Uh sorry, Techno’s calling…” Wilbur chuckled. “Probably couldn’t sleep.” 

“It’s fine, go take it.” Bad smiled at him. Techno was a good friend of theirs and while he was constantly busy and out of the picture, the group sometimes gets calls from him due to his inability to sleep. Just basically whoever was awake at the moment and he had their phone number.

“So, do we have any ideas?” George asked.

“I’m coming up with a blank.” Bad shook his head.

“If we can’t find them then we are risking another death.” Sapnap pointed out. “We have to work fast and find the culprit.”

“I’ll help.” George stood up, moving to his room presumably to change.

“Wha- George, wait.” Bad called out, “You almost got killed-”

“Exactly why I should be helping you guys!” George huffed, “I’d feel useless if I couldn’t  _ do  _ anything.”

“You should rest.” Bad responded.

“Well, I can’t rest easy knowing there’s a murderer out there who could possibly kill me again!” George argued, standing his ground.

“George…” Bad breathed out, running a hand down his face. 

“I won’t do anything reckless to agitate my wounds.” George added, “I can help maybe with suggestions or something,  _ anything _ . I don’t want to stand idly by. I’m not fragile.”

“I- fine.” Bad conceded, “It’s your body and your limits I- I can’t say anything on that but I just want you to be safe.”

“I will.” George insisted, “Anyways, I feel much safer if I help you guys instead of standing around.”

“What about you, Dream?” Sapnap looked up at the taller male.

He jumped and blinked before smiling sheepishly, “Sorry, I still have a shift in the cafe later.”

“It’s fine.” Bad smiled reassuringly, “You have work to do, I understand.”

Dream smiled back, “I know… George? Stay safe… please?”

“I will.” George huffed. “I can take care of myself.”

“Sure, Mr. I-almost-got-murdered.” Sapnap snorted, pocketing his phone.

“Yeah, well- I survived didn’t I?” George shot back with a haughty smirk.

“Barely.” Sapnap shot back. George rolled his eyes and huffed, turning around to enter his room. Sapnap smirked, “I count that as a win!”

“Sure you do.” George muttered. 

It didn’t take long before Bad, Sapnap, George and Wilbur were heading back to the police station, having separated with Dream as he walked back to his apartment.They were quiet in the car with George looking out the window, Sapnap on his phone, Wilbur staring straight ahead with crossed arms and Bad focusing on the road. The silence didn’t last long before Wilbur’s phone rang once more. He let out a strangled noise before he apologized.

“Techno!” Wilbur hissed, answering the phone after Bad assured him it was fine. “Didn’t you say-”

He paused and George blinked, having been pulled away from his inner musings when Wilbur suddenly shifted. He turned and gave Wilbur an amused look, knowing Techno was just bothering him either out of spite or exhaustion. He watched with amusement as Wilbur argued with Techno a bit before he hung up with a huff. 

“Come on, Will.” George laughed, “Give Techno some slack, he’s probably sleep deprived.”

“I-” Wilbur cleared his throat, “You’re right…”

“Right!” Bad quipped from the front, “Anyways, we’re almost there… Wilbur, are you sure you don’t want me to drop you to your house to rest?”

Wilbur was silent as he stared at his phone screen. He blinked before shaking his head, “I- actually… can I still put you up with that offer?”

“Of course! I’ll just drop these two muffinheads at the station so they can get to brainstorming about the murderer.”

“Thank you.” Wilbur smiled and through the mirror both he and George could see him beaming right back. 

“Anytime, Wilbur!”

“So…” George dragged out the vowel, “Any ideas?”

Sapnap huffed as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He was alone with George in front of the station as Bad drove Wilbur back to his house. “I have somewhat of an idea.”

“Let’s get on it then.” George grinned.

“Wait- let’s get inside… I actually need your help and you  _ can’t  _ tell Bad about it.” Sapnap began, grabbing and dragging George into the station.

"Woah- wait--  _ not tell Bad _ ?" George stumbled after Sapnap, trying to match his pace. "I- why?"

"I don't know but I have this bad feeling that whoever this murderer is, they're after Bad next."

"What makes you think that?" George almost screeched. 

"Oh my God, shut up George." Sapnap groaned, shoving open the door to Bad's office. They both stopped in the middle of the room and Sapnap turned and grabbed George in his shoulders, "Listen and listen well, George."

"Okay, okay I'm listening." George complained, trying to brush Sapnap's hands off his shoulders.

"Okay so, whoever this murderer is they're crafty." Sapnap started. "They killed Skeppy and somehow got away with  _ not  _ being on Bad and my suspect list. Then, I think they orchestrated for Mega to be there and for me to catch them--"

"Woah, wait. Slow down." George frowned, looking at Sapnap through his glasses. "You think they did that? Sapnap, come on don't be ridiculous-"

"No, listen. They must've known that a vigilante was after them and made sure to leave bread crumbs for Mega to go back. It just so happened I played right into their hands and found him  _ and  _ suspected him." Sapnap shook his head. "So that's  _ one  _ annoyance for them gone."

"Then you think this all tied up and made sense cause they went after me?" George gave him an incredulous look, "Listen, Sapnap, this is reality not some sort of thriller work of fiction or-"

"LISTEN TO ME." Sapnap screamed, his eyes almost looked wild.

George blinked and held up his hands, "Okay, fine. I'll listen."

"It just so happened that they targeted you, a doctor who could easily save someone's life at a moment's notice." Sapnap explained. "Except they failed and you saved yourself. Who else would they go after next? Bad, cause he's the detective in charge of this case."

"So they're just picking off people in an attempt to get away?" George muttered. 

"Exactly."

"Then why not you?" George pointed out.

"They could go after me." Sapnap conceded. "But who has more say in this investigation? The detective or the reporter who isn't even a cop?"

" _ Right."  _ George agreed. 

"Do you see where I'm going with this now?" Sapnap asked.

"I see."

"So I need you to stay with Bad for one night. Since only one person had gone and tried to murder you, then they can't exactly take on  _ two  _ people at once." Sapnap finally let go of George and paced the room. 

"What about you?" George asked, chasing Sapnap with his eyes. "Where will you go?"

"I'm not at risk in getting killed, George." Sapnap rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. Play, I'm sure Bad would force me to go home and rest anyways."

"So I'll just have to stay and make sure Bad doesn't die, right?" George clarified, watching as Sapnap stopped pacing and turned to face him with a determined glint in his eyes. 

"Yes, we need him alive to find the murderer." 

"Alright then, I'll go on with your plan no matter how stupid it is." George rolled his eyes. 

"It's not stupid." Sapnap scoffed, crossing his arms as he leaned on Bad's desk. "I'll show you I was right."

"Sure you are." George mused, smiling fondly at his friend. 

He doesn't know what he'll do if he would lose  _ any  _ of his friends to the murderer.

* * *

That night, Bad and George stayed together and Sapnap walked home. As he did so, he felt his footsteps get heavier and heavier as the dread settled in.

_ What if he was wrong? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLACE YOUR BETS ON WHO THE MAFIA IS!! Quick hint, there's t w o.
> 
> So, who's the most suspicious? Who's gonna die next? Do tell in the comments owo
> 
> As usual!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!! Thank you again for reading this fic!! <3 <3


	5. The Fifth Amendment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe-" Bad paused and closed his eyes, "Maybe we should go and check in on him."
> 
> He didn't want to remember how he ignored how off it was when Skeppy hadn't answered him or bothered him that morning. He didn't want a repeat of that. He took a deep yet shaky breath and released it. 
> 
> "Right, yeah." George fumbled around, almost dropping his phone. "Let's go check."

A shadowy figure lingered along the window of the police station, their masks face peering into the single room that remained lit up. Inside, two people spoke among each other and the figure pulled back immediately. 

Silently, they jumped down from their perch, gracefully gliding past the obstacles as they made their way to another destination. 

_ If they were to kill someone tonight, it'd have to be him _ .

* * *

When Sapnap didn't answer his call, George felt his stomach drop. He turned to Bad and he wouldn't blame him for being pale as he was sure he was too. He swallowed and forced a smile, "I- maybe he slept in?"

"Maybe-" Bad paused and closed his eyes, "Maybe we should go and check in on him."

He didn't want to remember how he  _ ignored  _ how off it was when Skeppy hadn't answered him or bothered him that morning. He didn't want a repeat of that. He took a deep yet shaky breath and released it. 

"Right, yeah." George fumbled around, almost dropping his phone. "Let's go check."

Bad forced himself to swallow, to breathe. It wouldn't help either of them to panic. All they have to do is to stay calm and think rationally. As they got into the car, for once the silence was absolutely deafening and not at all welcome.

Bad tapped on his steering wheel, remembering just how similar this felt to him finding out about Skeppy's death. His funeral was going to happen in a few days and Bad didn't want to attend  _ two  _ funerals successively. He breathed in through clenched teeth as he continued to tap his finger on the steering wheel. 

George stared out the window, his mind going a mile a minute. He wanted to speak up, to say something to Bad but his throat was dry. Either way, he didn’t know  _ what  _ to say. Would he just reassure Bad that everything was fine even if he didn’t believe it himself? Tell him that Sapnap had a full proof plan that would never go wrong? He didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to make everything worse for Bad.

They remained in silence for the whole drive and the moment they reached Sapnap’s apartment, they felt their legs turn to lead. They brushed it off and continued on, determined to see their friend safe and alive. The elevator ride up took  _ too  _ long and George started to fidget in his place. When the doors slid open, George dashed out and ran straight to Sapnap’s apartment door. Nothing mattered at that moment, not Bad calling out to him nor the sudden twist in his chest. 

Sapnap and him don’t tend to be on the same page a lot. They never agreed on a lot of things and even when they did agree, they still managed to get into an argument. However, that didn’t matter in the end. In the end, Sapnap was like a brother to George and just the thought of  _ losing _ him made George panic. He grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open, screaming his name.

“George- wait-”

“No…” George whispered, backing away with wide eyes. 

There inside the living room was Sapnap’s bloody body slumped over his work desk. There was blood pooling at his feet and from what the two could see, more than one stab wound. There were papers strewn everywhere and some furniture was moved or shoved aside. George choked on air as he realized that there was a struggle before Sapnap died. 

“What in the-”

“Oh my God… Sapnap…” George brought a hand to his mouth, eyes watering a bit as he took in the scene. 

Bad swallowed, taking in the similar yet different scene before him. The dead body of his friend, the blood pooling around him and the disarray of the whole apartment. He shook his head, took a deep breath. This should add to another death on his list.  _ Another funeral to attend _ . 

“I knew I should’ve just let him stay with us…” George whispered, shaking his head.

“Listen, none of us could’ve-”

“No!” George shouted, “I  _ knew. _ I told him that… I told him what if they went after him instead? He just brushed me off and I didn’t insist. I should’ve insisted!”

“George, calm down.” Bad placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “It wouldn’t do anything to dwell on what if’s. We need to move fast and check for any clues.”

George paused and looked at Bad before he wordlessly nodded and looked back into the apartment. Bad dropped his hand and maneuvered into the apartment, making sure not to nudge anything out of place to preserve the crime scene. As he walked in, he could hear George following right behind him.

Bad stopped right at Sapnap’s corpse but he heard George roaming around from behind. Bad took a shaky breath as he inspected it. He didn’t need a coroner to know that this wasn’t a clean kill like Skeppy’s was. There was a struggle and was it a struggle.

Bad shook his head and crouched down to inspect the wounds around Sapnap’s body. There were more wounds, only one wound in particular wasn’t fatal and he deduced it was the first blow that led to the struggle. Bad shook his head and pulled on some gloves, having kept some on hand all the time. He lifted Sapnap’s head a bit and shifted it, taking in his wide eyes and open mouth. 

“Bad…”

“George, what did you find?” Bad looked up, pinning George with an intense stare. The older man was holding up a video camera with it’s red light flashing, indicating it was recording. “What are you-”

“It has five hours of footage…” George swallowed. “I wouldn’t put it past Sapnap to be  _ this  _ paranoid.”

Bad felt his mouth run dry, standing up and moving to stand beside George, “End the recording and play it from the top.”

“The battery is almost dead.” George shook his head. “I’ll find the charger somewhere and we can take it back to your office and watch the video there… I- I don’t think I want to-”

He had gone pale the moment his eyes had landed on Sapnap’s corpse and Bad couldn’t blame him. He smiled reassuringly and patted him on the back with his clean hand. He turned around and scanned the room one last time, trying to pick and find something that stood out. His eyes were drawn back to the corpse and noted how one hand was clutching something.

He moved forward despite George’s protests and crouched down. He pried open Sapnap’s hand and noted how there was a pen clutched in it. Bad frowned and checked the desk and floor for any paper that seemed off. 

“Bad, what are you looking for?” George peered over his shoulder, his breath coming out quite short as he got closer to the corpse.

“A note, or anything.” Bad explained.

“What, why?” George looked down at bad with confused eyes.

“Sapnap was holding a pen and since there isn’t any blood on the tip he didn’t use it as a weapon.” Bad explained. “Plus, doesn’t his position seem weird? It’s like instead of falling back onto his desk, he just laid there and such.”

“You mean he had enough time to write a note?” George asked incredulously. “I- what? You can do that?”

“I’m not sure but he must have left a clue- Here!” Bad pulled up a crumpled piece of paper with rushed and sloppy writing.

“His writing is still shit.” George muttered, hoping to lighten the mood.

Bad turned the paper over and the two froze in their place. There were only three words and the last wasn’t even finished. 

**_“It was D-”_ **

“I- D?” George swallowed.

“Sapnap must’ve recognized who it was.” Bad whispered, folding the paper so they don’t have to look at it and think about its implications any further. “We- we can’t just into conclusions-”

“Bad, it’s Dream.” George whispered.

“George!” Bad yelped, standing up and facing the brunette. “I just said we can’t jump into conclusions. There are tons of people that Sapnap knows. Maybe it’s a coworker, maybe it’s-”

“Bad.” George looked up and his eyes shined with heartbreak and hopelessness. “I- I don’t want to think about it either but look… even I can recognize he tried to write an ‘r’ after that D.” 

“George!” Bad interrupted with a shout, his eyes watering. “We can’t just jump to conclusions.”

George swallowed and stepped back, looking down, “I know… I’m sorry but- even I don’t want it to be true.”

Bad took a shaky breath as he realized just how stressful everything is. He let out a breath and looked back at George, “Listen, George… Just because Dream is the only person you know who’s name starts with D doesn’t mean that he’s the same person that murdered Sapnap.”

“I know I just- I panicked and-”

“I know.” Bad moved closer as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “Let’s just… head back. I’ll call in a team to clean this up and have a coroner check on Sapnap’s body. We can charge up that camera and see who the culprit really is.”

Bad had wished he never said those words as he and George stared at the screen that depicted the events that happened that night. 

_ Sapnap was seen adjusting the camera before he backed away from it with a triumphant grin, “Haha, so if I do die at least I can catch whoever did it.” _

_ He moved away and decided to sit on his desk, ignoring the camera and busying himself with the papers that he needed to arrange. That had gone on for a few minutes before there was a thud and Sapnap shot up from his desk. He looked around with narrowed eyes, the only light being the lamp on his desk.  _

_ There was silence before a masked figure appeared right behind him. He didn’t want the time to turn when the knife came crashing down. Sapnap managed to shift away but the knife caught his shoulder, eliciting a pained shout from the ravenette.  _

_ There was an inaudible click of the tongue as the murderer pulled the knife out roughly. Sapnap lurched forward before he was seen gritting his teeth and he turned around, having grabbed a pencil holder. He twisted around and smashed the murderer’s face with it. The masked murderer stumbled back, his mask shifting and falling off his face.  _

_ The murderer shifted, turning his head away and trying to shove his mask back on with one hand. As he turned, his dirty blonde hair peeked out from under the hood and Sapnap’s eyes widened. The murderer gave up and just let the mask fall, turning to face Sapnap with toxic green eyes.  _

_ It was Dream. _

_ “I- what-  _ **_DREAM_ ** _?!” Sapnap screeched, bringing a hand up to press against his wounded shoulder. “You- you’re the mafia?” _

_ The now unmasked Dream looked up, as he brought a hand to his face, “I’m sorry Sapnap, really.” _

_ “Why are you doing this?” Sapnap tried to back away but he hit his desk. “You- you almost  _ **_killed_ ** _ George!” _

_ Dream remained silent as he stalked forward, the bloodied knife glinting in the light of the lamp. Sapnap had his back turned to the camera so his face was not seen but as Dream raised the knife to deliver the killing blow, his eyes shined with zero regret.  _

“Okay, I- stop it. Stop.” George choked out. He was already in tears and Sapnap hadn’t died yet. He felt so  _ useless _ just watching it all happen, knowing he could have prevented it. Instead, here they were, Sapnap was dead and Dream did it. He didn’t know what to say.

“The evidence is refutable.” Bad muttered, “No amount of alibis will get him out of this.”

“Even if he managed to even have one.” George turned away from the screen, avoiding Bad’s pitying gaze. “Whoever helps him will be incriminated as well.”

Bad sighed as he stood up and took the video camera with him, “You should stay here as I file the paperwork… All of this must be so hard for you.”

“I- right.” George let out a breath, “Yeah, I’ll stay here.”

He watched as Bad walked out and he was left to stew in silence. He knew he should’ve insisted that Sapnap would stay with them. He  _ knew  _ he shouldn’t have brushed it off so easily and agreed. He should’ve done something. He shook his head and looked down at his hands. They were just as bloodstained as Dream’s. He had equal fault. He had a hunch Sapnap would die but did he try to help him? No. He just stood there and let him go. Practically walked him to his deathbed.

He jumped at the sudden noise of his phone ringing. He fumbled around before he finally looked at the caller ID.

_ Dream _

He sucked in a breath and stared at the phone for a few moments. He was unresponsive as the phone continued to ring incessantly. It got to the point it stopped but he continued to stare at the blank screen for a few more moments. Everything was silent as a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts battled in his mind. 

What would he do? Bad isn’t done filing anything yet and if he acts out of the ordinary it might tip Dream off. The problem was he already did something out of the ordinary. His hands shook as implication after implication started to hit him like a brick. His breathing grew frantic and short, like it was getting harder and harder to breath. Why can’t he make a decision? Why can’t he make the  _ right  _ decision?

He jolted when a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Wilbur looking down on him with concern. He shook his head and clutched his ringing phone. When did it start ringing again?

"Are you going to-"

"No- I- I need to talk to Bad." George stood up suddenly, his head swimming a bit but he brushed it off. 

"Wha- George, wait--"

"Where is Bad?” George turned back to look at Wilbur as he reached over to grab the doorknob, “I really need to talk to him.”

“George, calm down.” Wilbur sighed, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back a bit. “Bad is still filing for the arrest and-”

Wilbur got cut off by another loud and incessant ring from George’s phone. The shorter male tightened his grip on the phone and ignored Wilbur’s confused glance, “I need to talk to him right now.”

“Are you not-”

“Wilbur, please.” George pleaded, feeling his chest constrict the more the phone rang. Wilbur opened his mouth to protest but the two jumped back when the door opened and Bad entered with a folder.

“Wha-”

“Bad, help me.” George latched onto the taller male and showed him the still ringing phone and Dream’s caller ID. 

Bad paled at the sight before he shook his head, “Don’t worry, I already had someone sent to retrieve him.”

“So… is the trial-”

“Yeah…” Bad cleared his throat, “While it’s not standard procedure but they don’t want to risk any more murders.”

“I- okay.” George let out a breath. “That’s good.”

It took quite a while for everything to be wrapped up but the whole time, George had sat there watching Dream like a hawk. He kept fidgeting beside Bad as he listened to the trial. It was short as the evidence was damning. Despite this, Dream was calm and had a small smile etched on his face. It was like he knew this would happen. George shivered slightly at the smile. He didn’t want to think of the implications of that smile. 

When the trial ended, George brushed past Bad who gave him a warning look as he chased after Dream who was escorted by Wilbur and another guard. George breathed out as he finally caught up. He just needed the answer to one question. Just one, considering how Dream was silent the whole trial- no protests and the like. George breathed in as he felt Bad’s presence behind him. He looked at Dream in the eyes, “Was all of it real?”

Dream looked up at him, his eyes blank as he stared back. George felt his breath leave him and his eyes water as the taller male continued to stay silent. He shook his head, slowly backing away.

“Dream, please…” George pleaded, searching his eyes for something.  _ Anything. _

He was once again met with silence. This time, Dream shifted his gaze and stared at Wilbur with a raised eyebrow. The man sighed and shook his head, turning to George.

“George-”

“No, Dream-” George choked.

Dream gave a small parting smile before he was escorted away. George forced himself to swallow as Bad pulled him into a hug. Despite his warmth, George felt so cold.

* * *

**_Dream was executed that night._ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so Dream is truly one of the mafia!! If you're wondering how he had an alibi during the first night, he changed all the clocks in the cafe and Finn's phone to be a bit earlier. He also considered that Finn would head to bed immediately. So after he killed Skeppy, he went and fixed all the clocks again so he has an alibi the next day in case. Didn't know how to fit this in the story but yes!!
> 
> Also, you see what I did there with the whole chapter title? The fifth amendment??? Eh, e h, Dream was s i l e n t for like the whole chapter???? yee ye ???
> 
> So... who's the s e c o n d mafia owo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED, THANK YOU FOR READING!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> Hello and welcome to another one of my fics!! Decided to do this on the side and have everything planned out-- hope you enjoy this little au I tried to make where everyone has roles from the game 'Mafia'!! If you have any questions, comment down below!!
> 
> Also, if you have theories, go ahead!! I have a discord server too! You can comment down below if you want to join and I'll invite you over.


End file.
